1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an industrial truck and more specifically to a driver restraint device usable with an industrial truck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A problem encountered on industrial trucks which have at least a partly open driver cab is that when the industrial truck tips over sideways, the driver can fall out of the cab and become sandwiched between parts of the falling industrial truck and the floor or road. Factors that can lead to tipping of the industrial truck include traveling around curves at excessive speeds, failing to lower the load when driving, or driving into or over obstacles.
Driver restraint devices are utilized to secure the driver in the driver's seat in the event of an accident. Typical driver restraint devices have one or two movable restraining guards. To avoid interfering with the driver's ingress or egress, these restraining guards are preferably located outside the range of movement of the driver of the industrial truck. In use, the restraining guards are moved into a restraining position by the driver manually when he sits in the driver's seat. Such driver restraint devices are only effective, however, if the restraining guard is in the restraining position before an accident.
Alternatively the restraining guard is automatically moved into the restraining position and locked therein when a switch located to detect the presence of a driver in the driver's seat is actuated. With this type of driver restraint device, however, the driver's freedom of movement is severely restricted by the properly positioned restraining guard, even during normal operation of the industrial truck.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a driver restraint device which is effective at all times, and which does not interfere with the driver's movements during normal operation of the industrial truck.